gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars: Jedi Hunter
Star Wars: Jedi Hunter is an upcoming Star Wars video game that allows players to play as General Grievous. Voice Cast *Matthew Wood – General Grievous / battle droids *Matt Lanter – Anakin Skywalker *James Arnold Taylor – Obi-Wan Kenobi *Corey Burton – Count Dooku *Ashley Eckstein – Ahsoka Tano *Dee Bradley Baker – Captain Rex / Commander Cody / Clone troopers *Seth Green – Jedi Knight Nero *Tom Kane – Wullf Yularen *Nika Futterman – Asajj Ventress *Carrie Fisher – Ur-Sema Du *James Marsters – Jedi Master Brok *David Acord – A-4D *Nick Jameson - Jedi Master James Appearances Characters *General Grievous *Count Dooku *Anakin Skywalker *Ahsoka Tano *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Asajj Ventress *Commander CC-2224 "Cody" *Captain CC-7567 "Rex" *James (First appearance) *Nero (First appearance) *A-4D (Main menu screen only) *Wullf Yularen *Ur-Sema Du *Brok (First appearance) *Kot Lovak (First appearance) Creatures *Gundark *Rancor (Possible appearance) *Roggwart (Main menu screen only) *Gor (Main menu screen only) *Sarlacc Droid models *B1 battle droid *B2 super battle droid *Droideka *Droid Commando *DSD1 dwarf spider droid *EG-5 Jedi Hunter droid *EV supervisor droid (Main menu screen only) *IG-100 MagnaGuard *IG-227 Hailfire-class droid tank *OG-9 homing spider droid *Variable Geometry Self-Propelled Battle Droid, Mark I Events *Clone Wars Locations *Geonosis *Tatooine *Vanqor *Vassek Organizations and titles *Clone trooper captain *Clone trooper commander *Confederacy of Independent Systems *Count *Galactic Republic **Grand Army of the Republic *Jedi Order **Jedi General **Jedi Guardian **Jedi Knight **Jedi Master **Padawan Sentient species *Human *Geonosian *Kaleesh *Rattataki *Togruta Vehicles and vessels *Acclamator I-class assault ship *Armored Assault Tank *Belbullab-22 starfighter **Soulless One *C-9979 landing craft *Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor *Ground Armored Tank (Possible appearance) *Hardcell-class interstellar transport (Possible appearance) *NR-N99 Persuader-class droid enforcer *Transport **Low Altitude Assault Transport/carrier **Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry **Republic Troop Transport *TX-130 Saber-class fighter tank *Vehicle Armored Carrier *Walker **All Terrain Armored Transport **All Terrain Experimental Transport **All Terrain Tactical Enforcer Weapons and technology *Armor **General Grievous' armor ***Kashyyyk armor (First appearance) ***Battle damaged armor ***Regular armor (unmasked) ***Black Slayer armor (First appearance) ***Mustafarian armor (First appearance) ***Golden armor (First appearance) ***Silver armor (First appearance) ***Bronze armor (First appearance) ***Devil armor (First appearance) ***Crystal armor (First appearance) ***Metal armor (First appearance) ***Icy armor (First appearance) ***Flaming armor (First appearance) ***Spiky armor (First appearance) ***Bloody armor (First appearance) ***Wooden armor (First appearance) ***Yuuzhan Vong armor *Concussion missile *DC-15A blaster rifle *E-5 blaster rifle *Laser cannon *Lightsaber **Curved-hilt lightsaber **Lightsaber crystal ***Adegan Crystal (As Ilum) ***Firkrann ***Kaiburr crystal ***Katak ***Lorrdian Gemstone ***Rubat ***Ruusan ***Sigil ***Vexxtal *Masks **General Grievous' mask ***Sith mask ***Hendanyn death mask ***Force mask ***Nihilus' mask ***Darth Krayt's mask *Repulsorlift *Thermal detonator Miscellanea *The Force **Telekinesis *Phase I clone trooper armor Behind the Scenes Various guises Several different outfits can be obtained or unlocked for use. These outfits are: *General Grievous' armor *Kashyyyk armor *Battle damaged armor *Regular armor (unmasked) *Black Slayer armor *Mustafarian armor *Golden armor *Silver armor *Bronze armor *Devil armor *Crystal armor *Metal armor *Icy armor *Flaming armor *Spiky armor *Bloody armor *Wooden armor *Yuuzhan Vong armor Various masks *General Grievous' mask *Sith mask *Hendanyn death mask *Force mask *Nihilus' mask *Darth Krayt's mask Downloadable hats Downloadble content recently added hats that can be selected: *Crown *Easter Bunny hat *Luigi hat *Mario hat *Mickey Mouse hat *Santa Claus hat *Viking hat Behind the scenes Alternate Ending After General Grievous kills Jedi master James, Count Dooku tells him his next objective, but Grievous decides to kill the Count instead. He and Dooku then duel viciously. Grievous wins, and kills Dooku by crushing his chest with his foot. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka arrive, only to see Dooku's corpse and an enraged Grievous. Obi-Wan leaps at him, but is slashed through the stomach and dies. Ahsoka charges at the general, but he grabs her neck, and stabs her through the stomach, killing her. Seeing this, Anakin unleashes his rage and kicks Grievous into the depths and follows him. He then duels the general, only to be killed. After killing Dooku, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Anakin, Grievous becomes the Head of State of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and leads an attack on the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Star Wars